mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jahra Unis
Jahra Unis is an asari serving as a Council SPECTRE. Biography Born to a pair of asari journalists, Jahra was not very fortunate growing up. Her family lived in a lower-class area of Serrice. She spent her childhood studying various subject with great interest in lines of law and debate. However, because of her pureblood origin, she was often marginalized by those around her and often threatened. In this fear, she developed less rational thinking and relied more on quick intuition and self-defense. She grew up to be a hot-headed, emotionally charged maiden who sought the highest ranks of power and strength. Her biotic capabilities were well above average, which brought praise and respect from hers superiors. Jahra wanted to be a protector of not only herself but others around her. When she was 130, both of her parents were killed in a tragic skycar accident, leaving Jahra the sole remaining member of her family. With no connections left to home, she enlisted in the asari military and became a full commando by 160, specializing as a combat medic. In the wake of the loss of her parents, she attempted to befriend and trust her life in her fellow commandos and her squad leader. During one important operation involving a gang of krogan mercenaries, her seasoned squad leader, Insinya Yelisir, was killed in combat. Jahra took over as the new squad leader, but found that she had absolutely no plan to work with. Her quick intuition allowed her to save her squad, albeit at the cost of their mission. She had failed herself, her superior, and her unit. Despite the mission’s failure, she was renowned for her heroism in saving the lives of the rest of her squad. Jahra was always a protector, and she put the lives of her squad before herself and her objective. Lives and people were the most important to her. After many decades of service to the Asari Republics military as a commando, Jahra was recommended to the Citadel Council Special Tactics and Recon. After a favorable decision by the Council, Jahra was instated into the SPECTREs in 2175. She is one of the most recent additions to the group, and she now has a tall order to prove herself in this new unit of elite operatives. As of 2183, Jahra leads her own crew on her personal vessel The Divine Hope and currently partakes in highly dangerous missions concerning council relations with other galactic species. Personality Jahra, while wisened up and nearing the last century of her maiden stage, still consistently deals with severe insecurity in her ability. She will often rethink and rethink again every one of her decisions, constantly contradicting her own logic and reasoning in the process. While not rational at times, her thought process is quick and surefire. This, however, can sometimes be seen as rushing to make decisions. She becomes very irritable and stressed when her plan goes completely awry, causing her to often make unwise decisions. Even with her high status as a Spectre, her young age of 255 still gets the better of her in terms of wisdom. She will often dismiss rationale and logic in favor of a quicker, more emotionally charged decisions. She is not very adaptable outside of her original plans of action, which can cause her to stumble in high-stress situations. She is short-fused and will often take her bottled up stress out on her colleagues and teammates out of frustration. Despite this hotheadedness, Jahra is a woman who cares deeply for those she works with. She makes it a goal to have a personal, emotional friendship with those she works with. Trust in her colleagues and teammates is the trait she values the most, and she will go to great lengths to ensure high trustworthiness. Armament Jahra's armor is a pearl white with navy blue trimmings along the shoulders and around the breast plating, as well as navy blue stripes along the sides of the legs. She carries a Disciple shotgun, a Predator pistol, and Cluster Grenades. Her omni-tool is equipped with the combat ability Neural Shock and her armor includes a Fortification module. Category:Asari Category:Characters Category:Asari Commandos Category:SPECTREs